The Past Must Be Changed.
by Suzume Aki
Summary: Grown-up Tsubame comes back, Yahiko is very excited, but Tsubame shows him a surprise that puts him down. Tsubame now has a fiancee. This is really a songfic.


Rurouni Kenshin Fanstuff Bookstore Presents...  
A song fic based on the song made by BSB: I want it that way.  
Staring Yahiko and Tsubame in the future when Tsubame comes back after three years...  
Made on April 10, 2001  
Written by Suzume Aki  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yahiko was coming to the place he and Tsubame planned to meet. In the park,  
where she told him first she was leaving for her hometown. As he walked, he  
remembered Tsubame when they were young. She was so cute and kind. He was  
always day-dreamingfor a future with Tsubame.  
  
:::Music Starts:::  
  
  
(*You are my fire...  
The one desire...  
Believe...  
When I say, I want it that way...*)  
  
But, he tried to suddenly run when he saw a man with Tsubame, hearing Tsubame   
saying he was her fiancee'. Then a familliar voice called out.  
  
"Yahiko-Kun! I'm here! Suuichi, wait here, I need a little privacy." Tsubame  
called out, telling her husband. Yahiko turns around, he knows it was just puppy  
love, he knew he had no chance...but still...  
  
Tsubame grabs Yahiko by the hand and leads to the other side of the park.  
  
"We need to talk..." Tsubame whispers to him, obviously had the look that she suddenly   
wanted to hug him.   
  
"What, Tsubame, you promised..." Yahiko tells her, tears in his eyes, remembering  
the past when she bid farewell, promising to Yahiko that when she comes back, the  
will live hapilly together.  
  
"I know, Yahiko, but my father arranged this, it wasn't me... I tried to tell him I'd  
rather not!" Tsubame told him, her eyes swelling with tears.  
  
"We can do nothing about it anymore." Yahiko told her coldy, hiding his emotions.  
  
"Please, Yahiko-kun, don't make it harder than it is, I wanted to tell you I also wanted  
yours... and my dream to come true!" Tsubame hugged him fast. Then let go right away,  
seeing her husband on the other side of the park.  
  
(*But we...  
are two worlds apart...  
And reach to your heart...  
When you say I want it that way...*)  
  
He suddenly felt pain in his chest as he heard her say this little words. He wanted to  
just cry on her shoulder. Thinking everything was just a dream... but no, it was his   
mistake to let her go.  
  
He remembered all the time when they were youngsters. She always called him as a   
chan. She was the only one timid and shy around him, so he just liked her that way.  
He remembered the day when they first met, when she helped him fix his slippers  
and she smiled at him sweetly. He protected her that day, the first time he fought  
and defeated a trained samurau. The day when they were teens and she told him she  
was leaving, she kissed him then, with tears in her eyes, as they agreed on thier  
promise. Why hadn't the future come out as they had planned? Yahiko asked himself.  
  
  
(*Tell me why ain't nothin' but a heart-ache...  
Tell me why ain't nothin' but a mistake...  
Tell me why I never want to hear you say...  
I want it that way...*)  
  
"Yahiko, I want you to know that I love you..." Tsubame whispered to him as she left  
with her husband. Yahiko noticed that her husband was rich. But he had a soft-heart  
and talked softly like Tsubame. So they looked like the perfect pair.  
  
Yahiko covered his eyes, remembering what Tsubame said last, the last three words.  
He knew it was too late. He turned his back and started walking away.  
  
(*Am I your fire...?  
Your one desire...  
Yes I know it's too late...  
I want it that way...*)  
  
He looked around once more, just to see Tsubame did the same. She was trying hard   
to hide her tears from her husband-to-be.  
  
Yahiko quiverred again. Staring at Tsubame.  
  
(*Now I can see that we're falling apart.  
From the way we use to be.  
No matter the distance I want you to know,  
That deep down inside of me...*)  
  
Yahiko's eyes filled with tears again. Tsubame's fiancee turned around and noticed  
Tsubame and Yahiko. Moments passed and nobody said anything. Yotaro, Tsubame's  
fiancee, stooped down and kissed Tsubame on the cheek.  
  
"Tsubame, I love you, but I know this man deserved you more than I do." He told her,  
hiding his eys from the couple.  
  
"Yotaro? Are...you sure...?" Tsubame looked up in him with her big, brown eyes.  
  
"Of course. I better leave you two." He turned around and started walking. Yahiko  
was speechless, he thanked Yotaro fast. And faced Tsubame.  
  
  
(*You are my fire...  
The one desire...  
You are...  
Don't want to leave you...*)  
  
"Tsubame, finally." Yahiko's eyes, filled with tears. He grabbed Tsubame and kissed  
her passionately.  
  
(*Coz' I want it that way!*)  
  
"Wooo hoo! Look at lover-boy!" Sano shouted out. It was a fact that everyone was at the park.  
Tae leading the pack with a smug smile.  
  
"Congratulations, Yahiko and Tsubame!" She said smugly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hoped you liked it! It's my first song fic! Yahiko's locked in the basement, he tried to strangle me to death for making  
Sanosuke embarass him!  
  
  
~Suzume Aki ^_^x  



End file.
